


Whale

by Mira_Mira



Series: Inktober 2018 [12]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Its the Gruncls issue now, Weird stuff keeps happening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-28 13:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16243082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mira_Mira/pseuds/Mira_Mira
Summary: Dipper’s taking a walk along a concealed part of the beach when he spots something. Thank you Mable for convincing the Gruncls to stay for bit.





	Whale

Dipper blinked. Nope, the thing was still there. Groaning he pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes. Maybe if he pressed hard enough the thing would go away. Peeking through his fingers he was saw that nope, it was still there. Right, time to call the Gruncls. Cell pulled out, camera on, a picture was sent. Duty done Dipper turned and continued on. Thank goodness the Gruncls has been convinced by Mabel to stay for a bit. Trying to do something with the walking whale would have been a pain otherwise.


End file.
